


Girl Meets two guys who cared

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: After finding out Riley was bullied, Lucas comes for her... and things went down different. On another, Auggie finds out... and he comes forward to see if she'll be alright. Alternate scenes from "Girl Meets Rileytown", with addition of Auggie, who was absent in that episode. Rucas.





	Girl Meets two guys who cared

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Rucas YouTube fanvid "Riley & Lucas |"Welcome to Rileytown"||" by RafaellaBvideos and then reading the comments on how the scene where Lucas breaks down the barricade to confront Riley about what happened could have been different, I got inspired to write this new fanfic. At the same time another idea came up to me how Auggie could have saw what was happening to his older sister that time and how would he have done something about it, due to him not being in that episode. Some of the dialogue may have been shortened to allow proper story flow.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy this fic. And always remember- bullying is evil. By doing so whatever bad happens to that victim whether suicide or emotional damage or anything else, will be in your own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this one Lucas gets to confront Riley about the problem at had. And he also sings her a song. What could it be? Read on to see what he has for her for comfort.

"You exist. You exist, and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking, so stop being weird and stop being happy. Nobody should be as happy as you. (cries) Stop being who you are... or I'm gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face."

Riley cried the moment she was done saying the words that the bully texted to her. It was really devastating and broke her to pieces that someone would torture her like this. She could not stop crying and Maya can't do anything but try to talk her about it.

"I tried dealing with her, Maya. She's not a reasonable person. How do I handle this? I don't know how to handle this."

"So now we know two things. First, you are going to stay exactly who you are."

"What else...?"

"I don't think Lucas will."

Maya was right, unbeknownst to her. Farkle has Lucas tied up to the counters in Topanga's because he knew he can go "Texas Lucas" anytime if Lucas found out.

"So, I wanted to make sure you were tied up because I know how you were in Texas and I was worried about what would happen when you found out about what someone was doing to Riley and got angry."

At that point, after he heard what Farkle said, thoughts were now running in his mind. Riley being hurt, driven to suicide, being bullied to no end, crying... all of these triggered his "Texas Lucas" phase, and he started to break off the tied counter in his right arm followed with breaking the other one in his left. He then left the place while untying the knots in his arms with the counter handles still in, which they all fall down upon release. Once he exited Topanga's, he made the mad dash to Riley's bay window. A bit worried for Lucas, Farkle and Zay followed suit... but not until Farkle remembered to lock the doors to Topanga's with the keys in tow.

During his run toward's Riley's bay window, many thoughts were still in his mind, along with all the memories he had so far with her. Lucas finally shed a tear, nearly crying, because he didn't do anything to help her.

_Why didn't you tell us Riley? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you! why are you keeping the hurt to yourself?! Please tell me it's not over Riles, please... I hope it's not too late to save your broken heart..._

Riley and Maya are now barricading the bay window from Lucas, in the hopes that they would be able to stop him from coming over because Maya got the text from Farkle that he was now on his way to confront Riley.

"Okay. This oughta hold him."

Unfortunately for Maya, Lucas easily breaks through the stuff barricading the window and confronts Riley with worry in his eyes yet being calm about it.

"Why would you not tell me about this?"

"I should be able to fight my own battles, Lucas."

"No, you shouldn't. And you don't have to, Riley. That's the point of having friends. And did you really think there was anything you could put in this window to keep me from helping you?"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't want to put this on you."

Farkle and Zay have arrived just in time to see Lucas talking to her.

"Well at least he's not really mad about this."

"Good thing we made it in time Zay."

Lucas however, still was a bit unhappy that she kept it to herself.

"I don't think it's right that Riley's always the first one to come help us but doesn't come to us when she needs help."

Maya nodded that indeed, he was right. But she decided it's best for the two of them to talk alone about this, because She didn't do anything either to help Riley either.

"Um guys, we should leave them be for now. I think only Lucas can help her right now."

"Maya, I still think we should be here for her."

"No Farkle- we have to leave them be."

And so Maya, Farkle and Zay left, but when they got outside Riley's bedroom Farkle then asked why they had to leave the two alone, and Maya said that she knows it would be good for the two to talk about it.

"I'm guessing only Lucas can help her now?"

"Yeah Zay. I can tell that only Lucas can make her feel better now."

Back inside, Lucas confronted Riley and asked her again the question from awhile ago.

"I'll have to ask again- Why would you not tell me about this?"

"I was hoping it'll go away. I was hoping by not letting you know, you won't turn to 'Texas Lucas' and go berserk for me. I just..."

"Riley. let it out. I can tell you're not you when you try to act tough but deep inside you're hurting."

There was a long silence between the two. As if neither wanted to say a thing... until finally Riley cried again and can't take it anymore. She ended up going to Lucas and crying on his shoulder and he just hugged her in the hopes she will be okay. Except that Lucas is not okay with it and began to shed a tear too, all because his princess was shattered by a bully who tortured her from afar.

"I'm fine..."

"I'm not. How long?"

"A few weeks. This has been going on a few weeks."

"Riles, I got you."

They then let go and he led her to the bay window. He then wiped her tears away and looked at her with assurance in his eyes, "Riles, No matter what, we're here. No one is going anywhere. But I do know this song from my heart, which was in my mind when you cried."

 **You're beautiful in more ways than you think**  
**Even when your lips aren't a pretty pink**  
**You're special, You matter  
** **People care that you're not okay**

 **You deserve the love you're been searching for**  
**Lying hopeless on your bedroom floor**  
**Open up that beautiful heart**  
**Let the sun hit your face**

 **You'll be OK**  
**You'll find your way**  
**These things will change**  
**You'll have your day**

 **You'll be alright**  
**You'll win this fight**  
**Give up the game**  
**Take back your life**

He then lifts Riley's chin up and said, "We care. never let that bully get to you. We're here for you. But I'm here for you when you need it, so please Riley... don't keep the hurt for yourself. It hurts me too that you're hurt."

"I'm sorry Lucas. It won't happen again... and thanks for singing to me. I didn't know you were good at singing too."

"I just liked that song. It was kinda the right time to sing that to you."

She once more felt safe in Lucas' arms and she held onto him for now.

"Thank you Lucas. Please stay a bit more."

"I don't plan to let go anytime anyway Riles. I'm here when you need me."

And with that the two teens held on to each other until Riley's heart felt like it's okay to let go again, for all right now Riley needs, is the guy she loved, keeping her safe and secure, and giving her the comfort she needs to recover from the damage she had to endure. After all, nothing's as big as the love of her life, keeping her safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Lucas' part in this alternate scene. The song he sang is the last few lyrics from "Pretty Pink" by Cimorelli, from their newest album "Sad Girls Club" (Track 15). The last few lyrics in that song felt like it fits Lucas being worried and assuring to Riley, whom he sang to.


End file.
